


Lunch With Gordon

by person_maybe



Series: Lunch With Gordon and Other Stories as Told Through Mr. Bungee [1]
Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine, Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Overuse of italics, Pansexual Orin Scrivello, also it's my first fic, i was told to make this, pls dont come for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_maybe/pseuds/person_maybe
Summary: It was a peaceful day, and Gordon was calmly eating his lunch. Of course his boss had to come in and ruin it with a story.
Relationships: Mr. Bungee (A New Brain)/Orin Scrivello
Series: Lunch With Gordon and Other Stories as Told Through Mr. Bungee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Lunch With Gordon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You Eat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565539) by [DeadBeat666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBeat666/pseuds/DeadBeat666). 



> so while i was screaming on twitter about fanfiction i was told to make my own. so i did.  
> special thanks for sky on twitter for helping with some of the dialogue and letting me bounce ideas off of her

Gordon was peacefully eating his spaghetti by himself. He was just released from the hospital yesterday, and now look at him. He was sitting on a park bench, humming a tune he came up with and just taking a moment to enjoy life for once. Who knew that being in a coma and almost dying would make you stop and smell the roses every now and again?

While silently enjoying his mini picnic, he mumbled something to himself, something he would immediately regret voicing, "I wonder what's Mr. Bungee doing." And as if the name itself was cursed to summon him, (and really, with this satanic frog who knows,) Mr. Bungee was by his side in an instant.

“Hey there Gordon, how you doing buddy?” Mr. Bungee said, with his trademarked condescension.

_WHY IN THE FUCK WAS HE HERE._

Before he could even respond, Bungee spoke for him, “Having a fungee, bungee good time I see! Well I have a tale that’ll never go stale,” 

Gordon was fumbling to object. Why did he have to talk so fucking fast? He didn’t want to hear his boss’s “tale” or whatever he just wanted his food, and a little quiet.

“I met a stranger, one full of danger, who took me to paradise,” Mr. Bungee said, his voice tapering off at that last part.

Gordon took that as him being embarrassed caught not rhyming. Even so, he couldn’t help but notice that even though Bungee was being as condescending as ever, he was happier, no chirpier, than usual. That can’t be good.

“I bet you’re wondering how this all began!”

“Actually Mr. Bungee-”

“How your favorite frogman, found out he was actually a gay man,”

“I wou- Wait you’re gay?”

“Well all this starts at an apprenticed dentist’s office!”

“That doesn’t even make sense-”  
______

This had all started off as just an ordinary day of shooting

It wasn’t easy being a children’s tv personality, and no one knew this quite like Mr.Bungee. They had just introduced a new segment to the show, Mr. Bungee’s Field Trips! The man himself went to viewer suggested locations, making new friends along the way! All while learning how America's hardest workers, well, worked. You know, child friendly stuff. Was it mostly filler? Yes. Did that make it any less excruciating and time-consuming? Absolutely not.

It was the filming of one of these 5 minute segments where this all began.

Although these 5 minute segments didn’t cost much to shoot, they were a pain in the ass to film. Every week he would go to some farm or firefighters department or gymnasium to learn about the corresponding occupations or whatever. Today he was outside some dentist’s office, and although the site had been totally cleared and booked for the day, Bungee swore he could hear patients screaming.

Maybe it was just in his own head. He had been under a lot of pressure lately.

No matter how hard he tried to tune everything out, something always seemed to creep into the forefront of his mind. It always circled back to his divorce and how it threatened to leave him with nothing.

It's been going on for years now. The fights over custody, real estate, _alimony_ , it was more tedious than he could have ever imagined. And to think, at the beginning of all this the idea of finally getting out of his train wreck of a relationship would have put a small, giddy smile on his face. Now, he almost wished that he stayed in that mess, if only to save a bit of his sanity.

Now, with everything going on - the ugly divorce, fights over custody, having reporters pestering him about it day in and day out leaving him humiliated - he hadn’t found time to just relax or even screw! He was so caught up in doing this embarrassing gig, putting in hours upon hours of being filmed under bright, blinding lights just to earn a modest at best salary, turn around and give it straight to his soon to be ex-wife that he hadn’t had time for a partner at all or even a one-time stand at all.

Maybe that’s why he lashed out at his employees so much. He didn’t know.

What he did know, however, is that he needed a good fuck.

“That’s enough wallowing for now,” Bungee mumbled under his breath.

He had more important things to take care of, like the idiot setting up the lights all wibbly, wobbly. _Wibbly, wobbly? Jesus christ, what has this shit done to me?_

Just before he could over and scream at his stupid staff, some leather clad stranger strutted in, head down, equipped with aviator shades and leather pants so tight you can see the curve of his ass. 

_Maybe there's something good in this shithole afterall_ , he thought distantly.  
_____

“So that’s it huh?” Gordon said, trying to mask the surprise in his voice, because who in the hell could have guessed his boss was into dudes?

“You just wanted to come and reminisce about some hot employee?”  
“Well there’s much more than that Gordon, but right about now I should be hopping back on over to my lilypad,” Bungee explained.

“Don’t worry, I’ll finish the story some other time.”

“That really won’t be necessary Mr. Bun-,” Gordon started, but unfortunately for him he was gone before he even got to finish.

Oh this was just _peachy_. All he wanted was to have a nice quiet lunch, and now his boss is trying to socialize with _him_ of all people. Gross.

Gordon put the rest of his lunch away and walked home. He could finish it there, right now he just needed to process what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was chapter one how we feeling  
> it's my first fic but feel free to scream about my grammatical errors in the comments below (or preferably offer me constructive criticism[please?])


End file.
